Masked Ball
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: one-shot, A Masked ball is going on in prince Miroku’s palace. And only royals are invited… but princess Kagome invites someone who isn’t will love bloom between the peasant and the prince. MirSan


Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters in this story.

Summary: one-shot, A Masked ball is going on in prince Miroku's palace. And only royals are invited… but princess Kagome invites someone who isn't will love bloom between the peasant and the prince. Mir/San

_Miroku: singing  
Sango: singing  
whoever: singing  
__**Lyrics to a song not being sung by the characters.  
**_"Talking"  
'Thinking'

"Kagome I don't want to go, I can't." Sango said

"Yes you can" Kagome said back.

"But I'm not royalty"

"So, you sister is."

"I know but I'm not I'm just a servant"

"Come on, who knows you might find husband, even the prince."

"But, he wont like me"

"I knew you liked the prince"

"Who doesn't?"

"Me."

"Well, you like Inuyasha"

"Whatever, so will you come?"

"But I don't think I can go"

"I don't want to be the only who doesn't know anybody"

"Fine"

"YAY!"

In the palace

"Prince Miroku, please find a wife tonight, you've seen a lot of pretty girls pick one" servant Kino said.

"I can't just pick one"

"Why not"

"I want a girl who will love me and I love her. Not one of those bimbos that thinks she can get by on her looks"

"Prince Miroku, Prince Inuyasha has arrived" Servant Giya said.

"Thank you, Kino you can leave now, so can you Giya"

"Yes sir" they both said and left

"Welcome Inuyasha"

"Feh"

"What?"

"My parents are forcing me to marry if I don't find a bride tonight"

"And you just hope Kagome's there"

"Shut up"

Almost ball time

"Sango you look great"

"Uh, thank you"

Her dress was long and white and she had a white mask.

"I knew that would look great on you"

"I like you dress on you its perfect"

She was wearing a red dress with a red mask.

"Thank you, let's go"

They arrive at the dance and walk down the large steps and Kagome goes off and Sango goes to sit down.

With Miroku

"Inuyasha who's she?" He asked as he saw Sango come down the stairs.

"I don't know, there's Kagome. Crap! Kouga is heading her way, got to go"

"I have to go meet her, she's beautiful."

With Sango

She doesn't feel comfortable. Then she sees Inuyasha making his way for Kagome before Kouga does. She giggled a little, feeling a little more comfortable.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

She looked up to see Price Miroku.

"N-Nothing r-really, I was giggling at my friend" She said suddenly not comfortable.

"Well, I must say you're the most beautiful girl I've seen in all my life, may I ask you name?"

"Well you can ask but I won't tell. I let you find out for yourself." She not wanting him to find out her name.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um, sure…"

A couple more minters passed again.

"Your so perfect." He told her

"So are you"

More music started again…

_Miroku: Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling  
You gave me the feeling  
The room had no ceiling or floor  
Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms and to sing out the news  
I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes  
We are dancing, we are flying  
And she's taking me back to the skies  
In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well, that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again. _

Sango: Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms and to sing out the news

Miroku: I have found her

Sango: I have found him

Both: In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well  
That for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again

"Come on"

He pulled her out of the ball and they went on to the balcony.

"At 12 when I see you face fully will you tell me your name?"

"I, uh can't,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not who you think I am"

"Yes you are. You're the one I've dreamed about for so long about"

_Miroku: Do I love you because you're beautiful  
Or are you beautiful because I love you  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl too lovely to be really true  
Do I want you because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful because I want you  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem _

Sango: Am I making believe I see in you  
A man too perfect to be really true  
Do I want you because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful because I want you  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem

Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem

"But I'm not royalty" She said but covered her mouth quickly

"When you marry me you will"

"What?"

"I love you"

"How?"

"I don't know, all I know your perfect and I am attracted to you."

"I love you, too" she said blushing.

"I'm glad you do, may I take off your mask?"

"Um, uh, sure"

He took off her mask to revile her beautiful face. And he was shocked by who he saw.

"Sango?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"It was one year ago that I saw you."

Flashback

Miroku was walking thorough the Taiji palace. Visiting Rin. (A/N yes Rin is Sango sister. And Rin doesn't treat Sango bad, its her mom who does and makes her act like a servant.) That was when he saw the girl named Sango. He stared at her while she was taking lunch to her mother.

"Rin, who's that?" pointing to Sango.

"Oh that's my step-sister Sango and my mom threats her like a slave though."

'She's beautiful.'

End Flashback

"And since then I couldn't forget you."

"Oh,"

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"I going to announce that we will be married"

"We will?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to marry me"

"No, I want to but I didn't think you would love me since I'm a servant pretty much."

"Your royalty in my eyes"

Inside the ball room

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make"

Everyone got quite.

"I have found my bride to be, and your future Princess."

Everyone cheered and his mother ran to him.

"I'm so proud, who's the lucky girl?"

"Sango come here…"

Sango walked up.

"Mom, this is Sango, the love of my life"

"She's indeed pretty, nice to meet you Sango"

"Like wise"

One month later

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"I love you Sango,"

"I love you too"

They kissed.

DH: everyone got a happy ending… I liked it a lot. Well what did you think?

Miroku: good work demons-heart

Me: thank you Miroku

Sango: it was great!

Me: I think so too.

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: yes?

Miroku: since we got married in this story how we get married for real.

Sango: YES!

Me: aw, everyone gets a happy ending except for me…

Guy I like: wanna go out with me?

Me: Yes! Ok now everyone got happy ending, even Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
